I Will Follow
by Dysphoria
Summary: Explores Kel and Tobe's first meeting through Tobe's eyes. Response to the Dancing Dove September challenge


**I Will Follow**

Tobeis Boon, indentured servant of Innkeeper Alvik, dragged an overflowing bucket of scraps behind him, the size of the container dwarfing his small frame. Struggling with the weight, Tobe scowled and heaved the scraps into the hidden courtyard behind the inn. He didn't bother looking where the table scraps landed – the rotting stench had long since driven away any nobles from what was once a lovers' hideaway. Only lowlifes, rats and Tobe ventured there, and old Alvik cared nothing about any of them. Except maybe rats, Tobe amended after a thought. Rats could eat their way through the inn's profits if their numbers were allowed to grow, swarming in the larder and nibbling the hocks of visiting nobles' horses. Better to keep them full and satisfied in the courtyard where no one but Tobe would have to deal with them.

The smell of fresh manure mingled with the stench of the courtyard, and Tobe felt the familiar tingle that ran down his spine, like a whispered hello that talked of new voices and friendly faces in the stable. Dropping the forgotten bucket into the muck, Tobe made his way across the yard, bare feet slipping in the scraps. Better to walk in the muck where the rot kept his feet warm than to have them frozen solid to the exposed ground.

Tobe kicked a path through the scraps, picking up a wormy half-eaten apple along the way. He stopped just behind the stable door, glancing furtively around for Alvik. If he was caught, the old skinflint would beat another eight years out of him. The lanterns, lit from the front entrance, showed an empty stable, with only the gentle whickers of horses to greet him.

After quietly introducing himself to the sleepy habitants of the stable, Tobe found himself strangely drawn to the stall of one horse. The oversized strawberry gelding was by no means the best looking animal there, although intelligence shone in his eyes. The sound of hoof stamps indicated a bad temperament, as did the empty stalls either side of him. A quiet whicker made Tobe walk closer. The gelding's ears pricked forward and he looked pointedly at Tobe's hand with interest.

Glancing down, Tobe saw the half-eaten apple in his palm. He had considered saving the apple for himself later, but if it bought him a few extra moments with the contrary gelding, Tobe thought it well worth the sacrifice.

"'ere boy," Tobe said, inching closer, "I won't hurt you."

The horse turned his head and looked at Tobe with an expression the boy could only interpret as disguised amusement. Gently, the gelding took the apple from Tobe's hand and swallowed it in one gulp. Snuffing around the boy and finding no more treats, the horse looked at Tobe reproachfully with one eye.

"Sorry, got nothin' else for you," Tobe said, both hands held palm up. "But if you jus' wait there, I can see what else I can find." After taking the gelding's silence for agreement, Tobe turned and walked straight into the solid bulk of Alvik.

With a yelp, Tobe found himself lifted off the ground by the scruff of his neck, his bare feet scrambling to get a hold on the loose hay. The hard _whump_ of leather on his flesh sent him flying into an empty stall, where Tobe immediately curled into a ball and wrapped his arms around to protect his head and the recent bruises on his mid-section. The stinging blows from the leather strap rained down upon him in a never ending tirade, coupled with the occasional kick from Alvik's hard leather boots.

Blow for blow Alvik shouted at Tobe, striking harder on each word. Tobe hugged himself tighter, whimpering softly as he willed the pain to stop. And then the Gods must have finally granted young Tobies Boon his namesake boon, because there was a scuffle and then the blows suddenly stopped.

Daring to expose his head for a brief moment, Tobe was astonished at the sight that greeted his eyes. A tall, solidly built girl held back Alvik's arm, determination showing in her dreamer's eyes. Tobe's own eyes widened as he recognized the grey owl on her shield. Normally he didn't bother himself with the affairs of nobels, but only a halfwit didn't know the famed second lady knight was in residence.

Eyes darting around the stable, Tobe took full advantage of the distraction. He spat at Alvik's feet in contempt and darted into the next stall with the gelding.

"No!" shouted the lady knight as Tobe skidded to a halt under the strawberry nose of the gelding. "Peachblossom, leave him be! Boy, he's mean, get out _now_!"

Tobe looked up at the nostrils of the horse and knew that he was safe. While he knew the war horse was quite capable of trampling him to death, Tobe felt only a mild curiosity emanating from the animal. He allowed the gelding's nostrils to inspect him inch by inch, squirming only slightly when the soft breath tickled his neck. Sensing he had a friend in the horse, Tobe reached up and gently stroked the gelding's muzzle. He blew gently into the horse's nostrils and ran his fingertips along the gelding's hocks, now his turn to inspect. Distracted by rising voices, Tobe became vaguely aware that the girl and Alvik were arguing over him.

"This boy is an indentured servant, not a slave. Accept my coin now, or have him taken with no payment tomorrow, it's all the same to me." The girl held Alvik's gaze, and when he lowered his eyes, Tobe knew that she had worn the old innkeeper down.

"Two copper nobles," growled Alvik, rubbing the spot on his upper arm where the girl had grabbed him.

"One!" Tobe protested. He wasn't going to let his savior get swindled for an underfed piece of gutter trash like him. "Only one, an' I been workin' for 'im for three year."

Tobe watched in satisfaction as Alvik scurried off, and took the chance to quietly inspect his new mistress. She was an odd one, the way she talked to the ugly dog the way any normal person would talk to another human, or to a horse for that matter. Stranger still was the way the dog seemed to understand her. Dogs weren't sensible like horses – you couldn't reason with them.

It was then that Tobe realised that his new mistress wasn't like any other person he had ever met. She had a strange quality to her, a calm commanding presence, that instantly gained the loyalty and service of all those around her, including Tobe. And it was then that Tobe decided that he would look after her, just as she had him. Even if it meant following her to the ends of the earth.


End file.
